


Winndox Drabble #1

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Winndox Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Concerned Brainy, Confessions, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s03e16 Of Two Minds, M/M, Morphine, Pre-Slash, Sick Winn, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: anonymous  asked:Brainy visiting Winn while he's sick in 3x16?For anyone that's interested, feel free to join theDox Shippers Unitediscord server <3





	Winndox Drabble #1

Alex had ordered everyone out of the medbay to let Winn rest not long after his joke about Freddy Kruger being the one to attack him. Brainy didn’t think that was really called for though, Winn had seemed in good spirits, and the cure would start to work soon, so there was really no risk in him going back.

He found the human mumbling to himself, eyes closed and a slightly dopey look on his face that made the coluan roll his eyes.  

“I though Alex gave you the old heave-ho.” Winn said with a chuckle as he opened his slightly glassy eyes and watched Brainy pull a stool over to his bedside.

“She did, but the odds of my being here having a negative effect on your recovery are only 1.334 percent. And I thought you might like the company.” Brainy said, taking a seat once the stool was in a good spot close to the bed.

“Careful, I might start to think you actually care about me.” Winn teased, wiggling around in bed a bit to get more comfortable.

“I do care about you.” Brainy said, eyeing the human with a look of confusion. “Did I do something to suggest otherwise?”

Winn huffed a laugh at that. “Well, you tend to insult me on the regular, not the best basis for friendship. Ya’know, unless you’re both stand-up comedians, or teenage girls.” he added the examples with another laugh that sent him into a coughing fit.

Looking around Brainy spotted a cup of water with a straw, he handed it to Winn, who took it gratefully and had a few sips before handing it back and settling back into the bed with a sigh.

Not really getting the joke, Brainy ignored it. “Well in that case I do apologize. I do like you, Winn. I’ll try to think before I speak from now on.” He said with a small nod as he made a mental note to try and be less callous in the future.

“You like me.” Winn said with a grin. “Hah, knew it!”

Brainy rolled his eyes at that. “We’ve already established that. What kind of medication did Agent Danvers give you along with the cure?” He asked, leaning forward to take a better look at the IV that Winn was currently attached to.

“A shot of morphine!” Winn cheered. “I started to be in a looot of pain, so she gave me the good stuff. Hey, you know your eyes are a really pretty shade of brown.” His tone was a bit dreamy as he said the last part, looking up into Brainy’s eyes.

“Um, no, no one has ever said that before… Thank you?” He replied, a little throw by the comment.

“They’re like…  dark chocolate. All warm. They look nice with your human image.” Winn babbled, reaching out to tap Brainy’s currently tan human colored hands where they sat folded over his lap. “I liked them with your coluan skin too. The blueish silver look makes them pop.” he added with a firm nod, eyes closing.

“I think perhaps you should get some rest. I’ll be back to check on you later.” Brainy said a bit awkwardly, patting Winn’s hands where they were now holding the blanket he was laying under close to his chest. He wasn’t sure what to make of the turn their conversation had taken, but he liked knowing that Winn thought his eyes were “pretty”.

“I’m gonna hold you to that, see ya later, cutie!” Winn called out as Brainy walked away, making the coluan blush. 

So, Winn thought his eyes were 'pretty' and that he was cute, this gave Brainy a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
